This invention relates to a note pad which provides a means for keeping a cumulative "things to do" list in which items not acted upon can be spotted at a glance even in long lists.
"Things to do" lists are normally written on pieces of paper, and when an item in the list has been acted upon, it is lined through by a writing instrument. Since items are not generally acted upon in the same order in which they are listed, unacted upon items become interspersed among items that have been completed. When such a list becomes long, possibly involving several pieces of paper, it becomes difficult to quickly spot the said interspersed, unacted upon items, which often necessitates periodically collecting and rewriting in one place said unacted upon items.